


TWO

by ElaineLA



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom, Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	TWO

“今天的晚餐还可口吗？”Krist说。

Singto转过身对他微微一笑：“如果您在吃饭时能和我聊几句就好了。”

他这话明显带了调侃，Krist一愣，随即不好意思起来。确实，除了Singto刚进门时他们假惺惺地客套了几句（比如“您就是大名鼎鼎的Singto先生”“不敢当，您是Krist先生吧？比我想象的年轻很多啊”）之外，在饭桌上Krist心里的小人抓耳挠腮，就是没能吐出问题来。

就是这个人。自己那么多次都是被他的力量打翻坠入欲海中，伸出手徒劳地挣扎，却迅速沉下去。他离海面越来越远，气泡从鼻腔从嘴里冒出来，快要失去光线的时候，隔着暗流，看见了Singto平静的脸，而那张脸表情柔和地问好：“很高兴见到您。”原来他不是凶神恶煞的魔鬼，而是天神，他告诉自己海底很美，自己就心甘情愿往下跳。

太诧异，他如梦初醒，从海水下浮出来，扒着船沿仔细看对方。那是个长相很好很端正的男人，皮肤是泰国典型的肤色，被蓝衣白裤一衬就更显黑了。腰板直，身材比例也不错，没有一丝肥腻气。

他本以为自己面对的是一个弓腰驼背、手指蜷起、眼睛浑浊的人，会站在世俗规则的上风，居高临下询问如何无视偷窥一般的猥琐，忘掉羞耻心写出那些文字的事宜，会一边往嘴里塞牛排一边看不光彩的作者唾沫横飞，市井地夸耀如何出格才博得了掌声喝彩。他会应付地胡乱点头，嗤笑一声，心里想“虽然你写得可以，但是你也不过是这样一个人”“我知道自己很依赖你的书，但是那只是被你丢掉廉耻的语言引诱陷入泥潭，你这个无耻之徒”。

但是Singto，在他面前的Singto，就像他见识过的每一个“正规”大作家一样，从进门到上桌用餐，都保持语言得体、姿态适宜，甚至没有提及作品的事。

突如其来的自卑让他在饭桌上一个字也说不出来。

Krist只能补救几句话缓解尴尬的气氛：“第一次见面，我有些紧张。”

Singto了然地点点头，目光里有些促狭的笑意，比起刚才的假笑不知真诚了多少。Krist知道自己的话起了作用，便鼓起勇气乘胜追击：

“其实今天请您过来不单单是吃饭，还有……”

“哦，”Singto居然打断了主人的话，“原来您是要和我约会。”

Krist张口结舌。

“不是吗，”Singto整个身子都转过来面向他，双手撑在他书桌上微微后仰，语调轻快熟络，“红酒蜡烛白瓷盘，刺绣桌布领带西装，还有您欲言又止的神情。我们像刚刚在一起的恋人。”

他成功让Krist整个人放松下来，一边腹诽作家不着调的玩笑，一边装作无奈地摇了摇头：“您真的让我大开眼界。不单是您，还有您的书。”

Singto的表情好像在说“终于切到了正题”，但他仍体贴地问对方他的书怎么了。

“刺激，新奇，”Krist耸耸肩，“很大胆……就，光看着您，就不觉得您是能写出那样的故事的人。”

“谢谢，”Singto笑道，“早知道您会这么疑惑，我应该穿着浴袍过来，进门就脱掉。”

Krist竟然又被他的话噎住了，好半天才说：“……您很有意思。”

“谢谢，”作者又道了一次谢，眼睛很恶趣味地眯起来，“其实描写性爱并不难，如果您想知道，我可以奉上一点经验。您想了解吗？”

“……”

Singto拉开椅子自顾自坐下来，手里拿着他那本《正在发生》：“就我个人而言，暂时找不到愿意把自己当成素材的性伴侣，所以我只能看别的作家写的，看很多很多，每天都看。久而久之就能顺利地写出来了。”

？？？

“什么意思？您是说您没有跟别人上过床是吗？所以那些东西都是您臆想的？”Krist脑子里迅速展现这样的画面：更年轻一些的Singto攒了一大堆小本子，躲在人群之外，一页一页地翻看，还做做笔记，圈圈感官色彩浓重的词汇……

他的讶异太好笑，Singto摊了摊手：“很多作者都是看别人的，慢慢形成了自己的文字系统。只是我的风格正巧比较讨一部分人喜欢罢了。”

见他还是不信，Singto很爽快地打开《正在发生》，一行一行指给他看：“像是抽插、律动、挺送这样的词，是别的书中的高频词汇。还有舔喉结、咬耳朵、掐乳尖这样的动作，也是这种故事离不开的动作。我看过几千遍几万遍，顺手就来了。”

“……”

“所以您知道吗，很多让您面红耳赤的语句，可能都是作者坐在电脑前，睡眼朦胧、漫不经心、手速飞快地打出来的，”Singto笑眯眯地补充，“这些作家，比如我，每天只要花上两个小时左右的时间就可以赶制一篇热文。”

“不不不，”Krist总算想起自己的任务是出书赚钱，索性抛开廉耻，“太慢了，我一时半会看不完那么多书。而且我想象力也不行，没有画面感。”

Singto歪着头看了他一会，最后说：“只有一个办法让您速成了。”

“什么？”

“和别人上一次床。”

Krist：“……你在开什么玩笑。”故作镇静拿起桌上的咖啡猛灌。

Singto脸上写着“认真”两个字：“如果您想不积累套路就写出读者喜欢并看了有欲望的文章，真实经验是很好的素材。而且您自己会很爽。”

“而且我愿意当您的写作素材。”

Krist刚喝下去的咖啡就这样喷到了Singto微笑的脸上。

 

“Tay问过他为什么喜欢说这么多丧气的话，比如今天很冷适合在森林里躺着冻死，明天没有太阳可以窝在被窝里腐烂，以后不会遇见像Tay那么好的人了决定把遗产全部留给Tay。

New说，这些话让他感觉到自己有活着的力量。”

Singto突然停了下来，把本子拿到台灯下左右看了看。然后涂掉，笔涂到一半卡水了，他索性把这一整张纸撕下来团成一团扔到角落。

再写：Tay问他为什么喜欢咬自己的嘴唇，他说，这样咬会有血冒出来，冒出来你就会帮我舔走，然后我可以捧着你的脸给你一个吻，我们就会顺理成章滚到床上去。

Tay说，你骗我。New回答没有，我就喜欢勾引你，手段激烈一点也没关系。他去挠Tay的下巴，被对方抓住了手，他笑嘻嘻地挣扎想把手伸到Tay衣服里去，被Tay制服，动弹不得。

“我们可以正儿八经聊会天吗小骚货。”Tay把New的手一左一右牢牢握着。他们刚刚从晨光里醒来，被子下赤裸的腿叠着腿，胸膛贴着胸膛。他压在New身上，New乱糟糟的头发在他肩窝蹭，湿湿的舌在他乳尖飞速舔了一下。

“哈！立起来了。”

Tay不得不把头低下去压在New的额前，两人鼻尖相触，阳光从脸颊与脸颊之间通过，他们身体上细小的绒毛被照射地几近透明、发亮。

“你告诉我你的一些事情吧，比如你的爱好啊什么的。我说了我想了解你。”

New抿着嘴笑望他，没有说话。

Singto笔尖停了一会，最终还是把文字大段大段地划掉了。他接了个电话，对那头的编辑说：“今晚就能写好，给您发过去。抱歉今天有点迟交……马上就好……”

挂了电话还是要继续写。他瞟了一眼地上到处都是的纸团，把笔又拿了起来。

“他们激烈地交缠，像春天刚刚苏醒的蟒蛇，一黑一白绞裹着对方。”

拧着把手迅速一转，确定门被锁好了。Krist靠在酒吧卫生间的门上，手忙脚乱地解开裤子。

“Tay拉着New的脚把他从床上拽下来，让他的背磕在冰凉的地板上。他因为疼痛下意识地蜷缩了一下，很快被对方扳开双腿。

‘欠干是么，’Tay按压着他的双手让他像囚犯一样接受自己的审问与攻击，‘欠干所以喜欢咬自己？’New把头埋在他耳边，在他的手指粗鲁地插进自己身体时啜泣出声。”

不对。

感觉不对。

Krist喘着气把新的一期《正在发生》从头到尾草草扫了一眼，里面的性描写依然火爆，但文字全部挤在一段，不但看着费力，还没了感觉。

而且Tay非常粗暴，和上一章大相径庭。

“你怎么了？”Krist喃喃自语，想再试试有没有刺激的感觉，却没能再硬起来。

“怎么回事？”

他整理好衣服推门出去，却在迈下台阶的那一刻看到了站在门口的Singto。

“好看吗，新的故事。”Singto笑眯眯地问。

Krist气息还没稳下来，脸上仍是热的。他没有把书带出来，书被他丢进厕所垃圾桶里了。

“这一章不太好。”他说。

Singto的笑意慢慢消失了，朝他走过来。直到这时他才闻到对方身上浓烈的酒气。Singto一步一步向他走过来，说：“不太好吗？”

“我还有别的可以写，你想看什么？”

“Tay把New拦腰抱起来，把他摔到床中间然后扑上去，”Singto离他越来越近，他缓缓后退，手伸到背后摸到隔间门把手，“撕扯他的衣服，用手堵住他的嘴，手指被New的口水润湿。他用湿了的手指开拓New的身体，New的手抵在他胸口……”

“够了，我说够了！”Krist一个字也听不下去，把手被他转动，在他转过身拉开门的同时Singto饿狼一样扑上来把他推进隔间。然后反手，把门锁住。

Singto眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着他：“New逃脱不了。”

Krist一拳打到对方鼻梁上，让男人猛地喷出一股血，血溅在厕所隔板上。他想推开Singto跑出去，但双手被钳制住，对方力气非常大，脖子上的青筋一根根暴凸出来，让他慌了神。

“你神经病……”他的谩骂被掐断在Singto手中。

Singto放开他的手臂死死掐住他脖子，他在那瞬间眼前一黑，发出一声哀鸣。模糊中听见Singto泣血一样的声音：“你来的这个地方太乱了，来的都是渣滓，他们不会管你死活的。你不是说我没有写好吗？你不是也想写这种恶心的东西来赚钱吗？我在这里干了你，你就有东西写了……到时候记得感谢我。”

 

“如果下次再有这样的事我会直接抓断你的命根子。妈的！”

Singto听着 Krist愤怒的大叫苦笑：“抱歉，但请你理解发现自己写的东西被丢在厕所里那种心情。我看你一脸被抓包的样子，就想逗逗你，仅此而已。”

“所以你就说要干我？！你活该被揍我跟你讲！”Krist的大嗓门引得护士不满地扫视了一眼，转回来气呼呼地给Singto堵鼻血。

“抱歉。”Singto从松手那一刻起就没有停止过道歉，Krist刚开始还一脸泪水地缩在卫生间角落，脚软得站不起来，后来确定自己没事了马上爆炸，骂了一路。

“……妈的，下次别这样了。”Krist在医生们谴责的目光中从桌子上跳下来，站在Singto面前斜着眼瞪他。

“好的。”

看看他那垂着眼睛真心认错的样子！鬼知道下次他还会不会发神经！男人的嘴骗人的鬼！

不过说实话……他不这么闹一下，Krist还觉得他没有写作的人那种气质（古怪吗？）。刚才那一顿操作，他是真的相信那些小黄文是这个奇男子写的了。

大哥！生猛！

Krist的指尖在Singto刚贴上纱布的鼻梁上戳了一记，Singto还没有反应，护士姐姐的尖叫便响彻了整栋楼。

“我觉着你也挺有意思的，作家。”

Singto硬生生把因为痛而飚出来的眼泪压了回去，对Krist得体地一笑：“你想进一步了解这位神经病作家吗？”

“我觉得我了解过了。”

“不是写东西方面的，”Singto鼻子里塞上新的一团纸，“是我这个人。”

“以前不想，你这神经病一发，我怎么就想了呢。”

 

和Singto（两个鼻孔里都塞着纸团）走回家之后Krist腰酸背痛，一关门就瘫倒在沙发上。来不及瞅一眼Singto有没有走，他就迅速沉入了梦乡。

之后的几天，他都忙着课业（之后看小黄文积累词汇语法），两个人没再怎么联系。

过了一周，新的《正在发生》出来了。Gunsmile塞到他手里时，他还沉浸在自己的摘抄本里，嘴里念念有词。

“别那么刻苦啦~减压神器来咯！”

“谢谢您。”

把书夹在胳膊底下一路小跑，“蹭蹭蹭”冲上教学楼天台，Krist一屁股坐在梯子旁边，阳光把他的头发晒出香味。他迫不及待要看神经病作家的新故事。

“Tay说，你骗我。New回答没有，我就喜欢勾引你……”

哟，真骚。Krist笑了，跳过几行往下看。 

“ ‘ 我们可以正儿八经聊会天吗小骚货。’ Tay把New的手一左一右牢牢握着。他们刚刚从晨光里醒来，被子下赤裸的腿叠着腿，胸膛贴着胸膛……

‘ 哈！立起来了。’

Tay不得不把头低下去压在New的额前，两人鼻尖相触，阳光从脸颊与脸颊之间通过，他们身体上细小的绒毛被照射地几近透明、发亮。”

Krist不禁抬头瞄了一眼天空，瞳仁迎着太阳。他的白校服黑裤子在天台顶的风中鼓荡起来，他像一个小气球，暖洋洋的要飘到别的地方去了。

“ ‘ 你想知道我的事情吗’ ，New说，’ 如果你想知道，我全部都会告诉你。 ’

Tay温柔地衔住他的下唇，捧着他的脸颊道：‘ 想的。’

‘ 真的想吗？ ’ New一边笑一边回应他的吻，手环住Tay的腰身。

‘ 想的话我会告诉你，一点一点告诉你，不过现在…… ’ New挺起身体把Tay反压在床上，‘ 先把要紧事做了再说。 ’

他们在晨光中拥抱在一起。New白皙的身体被Tay有力的手臂抬起来，再被轻轻放下，缓缓将坚硬的性器吞咽进去。New的脚趾蜷缩着又挣开，在被单上磨蹭。

Tay突然被推倒在床上，没有人挡太阳，New闭上眼睛，手撑在Tay胸口自己控制节奏起起落落。好晒。New全身发烫，被染成金红色。动作越来越快。呻吟越来越急。

Tay射在他身体里的那一刻，New感觉自己的后背被光线劈开。有什么从背上长出来，先是骨头，再到血肉，最后是羽毛。Tay的手抚弄到哪里，它就长到哪里，慢慢变成巨大的天使之翼。Tay抬起上半身吻他的时候，翅膀“哗啦”一声张开，扇动空气，变成了风。

和煦的风。

New在风中与他唇齿交缠。”

Krist并不是不知道Singto那天是不是真的在逗他玩。那些濒死一般脱口而出的话语，说完话之后啃咬他脖颈的恐怖力道，和最后时刻猛地放开他的狠厉。

他的指尖抚摸着那些字体。一遍，一遍，又一遍。


End file.
